The Stars are never Lying
by Forever Windy
Summary: Ayeka hears a voice in her dreams. Calling out to her. She also keep's hearing Ryoko's name. she can't stand it so she goes into space and meets an old shaman, a thief, and a boy who look's like Tenchi...
1. That Voice

**I don't own Tenchi Muyo. So Enjoy!**

**_I am here… I am here… If you hear me come... If you hear me come…_**

**_Come…Ryoko…_**

Ayeka jolted awake and sat panting from her place on the futon. It had been that same occurring dream. That same voice from what sounded so very close. A voice that sound, she could once recall, a voice that she couldn't remember now.

"Maybe it's time I tell the others, Ryoko especially."

This had been a plan many a time she had gone over, the problem was that she didn't want to worry the others over what could be nothing.

Quietly, with as little sound as possible Ayeka slid open the door to her room and went downstairs. At two thirty in the morning she didn't expect anyone up.

Past the living room she could make out the drunken silhouettes of sleeping Nobuyuki and Mihoshi. What surprised her was that as she approached the Kitchen the light was already on.

"Ayeka?"

Ryoko glanced up from her task at hand, sandwich making. She didn't sleep much. Ayeka could see small dark circles under eyes. The two would never admit that they were friends, but they were the best.

"Good evening Miss Ryoko."

"Haven't I told you a billion times just call me Ryoko?"

"Yes, forgive me I'm not feeling myself."

Ryoko looked over Ayeka.

"What's wrong sick?"

"No I wish it were that simple."

Ayeka had toyed with the idea of telling Ryoko many times about the dreams, but didn't think it wise until-

"Nightmares Ayeka?"

Ayeka's head snapped up to meet the sympathetic gaze of Ryoko's eyes. Ryoko didn't need an answer she could see the truth on Ayeka's face.

"Always could read you like a book you royal pain."

Ayeka smiled at Ryoko.

"Listen here you space creature there not nightmares. I don't know what they are."

"Did you tell Tenchi?"

"No I, I wanted to tell you."

Ryoko was taken aback.

"Listen princess, I've got enough problems without having to help you solve your own. I really can't help you-

"It's a young mans voice."

"Huh?"

Ryoko bit into her sandwich, now she was at last interested. She swallowed and then asked.

"Who's voice?"

"That's just it I remember, I just don't know the name or face who fits it. They need my help."

"Just a tip of advice Ayeka you can't go off to find some voice that you hear in your dreams. It could be an enemy! It could be some sort of assassination attempt or-

"I'm taking you with me."

Ayeka held up her hand to continue before Ryoko could object or interrupt.

"They called your name. You know the voice. Of that I'm sure."

"Are you crazy?"

"Miss Ryoko calm down-

"Just how long have you been having these dreams, I doubt one night!"

"Miss Ryoko you're making a spectacle of your self. Stop yelling before you wake the others. Now yes you are correct. This has been an occurring dream I've been having for weeks."

Ayeka who had been by the door crossed the kitchen as she said this and poured herself some juice. Then she pulled out a chair from across Ryoko and sat.

"You mean you've been dreaming that someone's calling my name and now you're telling me!"

"Miss Ryoko you must listen-

Ryoko had had enough she stood scraping her chair across the floor while doing so.

"Of all the dumb things you've done… I could be in serious danger, we **_all_** could and you kept this to yourself? No I'm done Goodnight Ayeka."

"Miss Ryoko, please wait."

Ayeka got up and started to follow Ryoko when she teleported away.

"Oh know, what have I done?'

**SOMEWHWERE IN SPACE:**

A man who appeared in his twenties sat in a pilot chair. His head bowed and hand grasping an empty bottle of what appeared to be earthly rum.

"I am here… I am here… If you hear me come… If you hear me come…"

**BACK ON EARTH**

Ayeka was rapidly packing a bag stuffing clothes and vitals that she would need. She would leave before the sun came up. For once she decided to take the matters into her own hands.

She dressed herself in the royal robes of her house and crept into her sister's room to say goodbye, she didn't know when she would see her again. She was surprised however to see Sasami up hugging her futon pillow.

"You're leaving?"

The voice was soft and held the faintest trace of bitterness.

"Yes I must."

Ayeka crossed the room and sat down near her sister futon.

"You see Sasami; there is someone out in space somewhere who needs my help very much."

"I'm coming with you."

"I afraid this time you cannot."

"Why, I don't understand."

Ayeka reached over a caught her sister in a very tight embrace.

"I've put you, the others, and Tenchi, in so much danger. I refuse to take you with me to places I've never been."

"But Ayeka, we've been through so much together.

"Yes I know but this is about discovery, with discovery there is danger. I love you Sasami, and I know Tenchi and the others will take care of you."

"I love you to Ayeka."

"Yes, I know now be brave for me. Sleep you need your rest, Oh and Sasami you mustn't tell a soul where I have gone."

"Okay"

Ayeka got up and was about to leave when she felt a small tug at her arm. She looked down to see Sasami.

"Promise me –

The voice was strong and made Ayeka smile to hear it.

You'll come back"

"I promise."

Then Ayeka left the room, leaving Sasami able to cry by herself.

Ayeka made one more stop in Tenchi's room.

Careful as to not trip on the text books he had thrown across the floor in agitation the night before she made her way over to his bed.

She then bent over the sleeping Tenchi and kissed his forehead.

"Don't forget me lord Tenchi."

Ayeka stood in front of the dark house kissed her index and middle fingers and whispered goodbye.


	2. The F Galaxy

I don't own Tenchi Muyo _'thoughts'_

Enjoy!

Space, the void that surrounds the small blue jewel called Earth. Earth the third Planet from the Sun.

Earth having only one non-artificial satellite the moon.

Earth the planet made up of 25 land 75 water. Earth inhabits many creatures including the popular humans. Humans have the only right to call themselves Earthlings...

…Right?

Ayeka took one glance at the planet she just left. The one she now orbited, in her repaired ship Ryo'O.

'_Earth is so beautiful. After all it is my second home. It is where all my memories are. It's where all my heartache is. I never had a chance there.'_

Ayeka's hand clenched the soft material of her robes. In her musings she didn't realize that Azaka had appeared at her side.

"Miss Ayeka, I advise you to turn now."

"Pardon me Azaka?"

"The sun, lady Ayeka the sun will soon be rising.'

"Oh really? I didn't know that it was that late."

"Rather early don't you mean?"

"Yes, please Azaka, I'd like to be alone right now."

"Yes."

Azaka bowed respectfully and left Ayeka side. Even though warned Ayeka stared directly at the sun. She hovered feet off the ground mingling lifelessly with gravity.

She did however shield her eyes somewhat.

"Good morning Tenchi."

**-Now entering Zero Space Energy particle boosters on Air lock on Temperature climates Zones Activated System configuration connected-**

Ayeka lolled back as she heard the engines of Ryo'O begin to whirr. She felt the dramatic lurch of her ship, and then she let go.

In the blink of an eye they had jumped several galaxies.

'_Now how do I find the voice?'_

**ON EARTH**

When Ryoko had left Ayeka she had teleported on the roof. She had slept even though the nightmares of Kagato still plagued her.

She had dreamt about Ayeka. Funny she could remember what the dream was about so much as she called it a premonition.

Ryoko had felt it then. A bad feeling deep within her, she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Something was definitely not right.

Ryoko shook the feeling away. Just who was Ayeka? As far as Ryoko recalled she never knew an Ayeka.

'_Ayeka, Ayeka, maybe a princess? No that's not right, fellow space pirate from long ago. No that's not right either, who are you? Oh well it's just my mind playing dumb tricks.'_

Tenchi yawned loudly and stretched. Life here at the shrine was the best that it could be. There were no problems that he could think of. He had dad, grandpa, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, Ryoko, and… and…

Tenchi frowned and crossed his arms.

"And…"

He couldn't remember. Just then young women appeared.

"Like cat eyes."

He murmured to himself.

"Tenchi! Good morning!"

Ryoko launched herself into Tenchi's arms.

"Ah, good morning Ryoko. I hope that you slept well."

"Well, you know same old same old."

Tenchi turned his sympathetic gaze on her.

"Nightmares?"

"Surprisingly no."

Tenchi let out a sigh of relief.

"But I did dream 'bout a girl."

"Oh yeah?"

Tenchi rouse an eyebrow and began to take out his school uniform.

"Yeah, I guess I must have known her in my space pirate days."

"Yeah guess so."

**WITH AYEKA**

**-Now leaving zero space Gravity at 15 Energy particle boosters returned to sleep mode temperature 78 degrees welcome to galaxy 693-**

"Kamidake!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a man appeared bowing.

"You called Miss Ayeka?"

"Yes. What planet is that?"

Ayeka was referring to a big planet that much resembled earth, minus the three ice rings around it.

"Ah, the planet you are referring to is F7 in the F galaxy system. There are nine planets in all, F7, F5, and F2 being all territories recognizing Juria as their mother planet."

"Kamidake when we orbited earth, moments ago, I asked you to bring me to a planet the shady characters hang out. I doubt a territory of Juria won't be swarming with galaxy police and such."

"As you are correct Miss Ayeka, but are destination is not of any Juria territory planets, but F9."

"Why F9?"

"F9, because it is farthest from any territory planets, and only inhabited by merchant traders who sell goods on the black market. It is said an old shaman fell from the blue star there long ago."

"A shaman?"

"Yes this shaman is said to have come from earth. He accidentally wandered right through a black hole that opened. The point is all his predictions have been right. The motto of F9 is "the native never lies"

"So this shaman will help me?"

"He should."

**ON F9**

An old man sat gazing up at the stars. Slowly as if it pained him, he closed his brown eyes. He had his loose gray hair tied in a long ponytail down his back.

There were wrinkles in his skin giving him the impression he had indeed been living a long time. He was talking to a young man, a man that very much closely resembled Tenchi.

The difference was that he looked angry but very subtle about it. A scowl was on his face as he waited for a response from the old man.

"You are on whom looks like another, yes?"

"Yes, so what's your point?"

"You are searching for a route to the blue jewel. You are calling her yes?"

"I am looking for a way to earth old man."

The old man breathed slowly through his nose sighing.

A streaked danced across the sky welcoming a new arrival. The old mans eyes widened suddenly then dimmed again.

"She is looking for her way back as well, and she is coming for you."


	3. The mysterious shaman and Tienten

I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Ayeka stood calmly at the bridge of Ryo'O. Her face was almost pressed against the glass. In her eyes was the reflection of many fluorescent colored lights.

"A place for only merchants, it looks like Tokyo city."

Ayeka could see F9 was a place that night had no meaning to. The planet was bustling with people and casinos.

Ryo'O finally halted to an abrupt stop causing Ayeka to bump her head on the glass.

"Ouch."

She rubbed her head and turned as Kamidake was rapidly approaching her.

"Lady Ayeka, we've arrived to our destination. Welcome to planet F9 of the F galaxy."

"Kamidake this place it's like nothing you said. We are looking for shady individuals and this place just looks like a party."

"Yes, however miss, what's a party without at least one shady individual?"

Kamidake held out a shawl that Ayeka took with thanks. She draped it over herself and pulled the hood over.

"Kamidake, you will be coming with me?"

"But of course, as will Azaka."

Speak of the devil Azaka came down the hall a little trot in his step.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes let's go now before I lose my nerve."

"Yes ma'am."

Both Azaka and Kamidake bowed after saying these words.

**ON F9**

The shaman sat quietly gazing once again at the stars.

"Are they not beautiful?"

A younger man sat across from him looking very irritated.

"They're stars old man."

"Yes, but they are so much more."

"What?"

"Anyone anywhere can see a star. But thousands are only gazing at one."

"Listen old man, I have no time for your riddles. Give me a straight answer."

As he spoke three figures approached the two, all were hooded and walked with perfection.

"Your question young man, ask it to me again."

"Will I or will I not be going to Earth?"

"You will and they will take you."

The shaman pointed over his back at the three hooded figures. Ayeka was one of the hooded figures and for her this was like time. Slowly the younger man turned to see the other three.

_That face it's Tenchi's it…_

Ayeka's eyes widened. Tenchi was on Earth; once more he no longer knew who she was because she had modified all of their memories.

Her sudden surprise turned to anger and that to fury.

"Who are you!"

She was yelling at the younger man, the one that resembled Tenchi. His first impression was that this hysterical woman was in his face.

He grunted smirked and answered her.

"My name Tienten."

"Tienten?"

"Yes, is there a problem? I've paid good money to talk to the old man and here you come intruding."

Though Ayeka had fury on her face Tienten was smirking at her sudden quietness. The shaman in turn however began to chuckle until it was a hardy laugh from his stomach.

"Tienten I wouldn't be so mean. She's your ticket to Earth."

Ayeka broke her starring contest with Tienten to look at the shaman. Tienten turned back to the shaman and got up from his place on the floor.

"Listen old man, quit playing games."

"Tienten I am old. I don't lie. I have no strength left to do so. Tienten meet princess Ayeka air to the Jurian thrown."

Ayeka opened her mouth, and asked.

"How did you know that?"

"My dear girl, the stars tell me everything. You came from Earth, how lucky you are or aren't."

"Listen old man what does she have to do with me?"

"Tienten, be quite."

Tienten opened his mouth to protest but caught the shaman's gaze and fell silent.

"No more interruptions. Now than, Ayeka has been having dreams about a voice calling her friend."

He paused and breathed deeply.

"Tienten you have been calling to earth. I am here. I am here. If you hear me come. If you hear me come."

"Yes and?"

"TIENTEN NO MORE INTERUPPTIONS!"

Tienten flushed and looked down in embarrassment.

_Serves him right._

"Yes so you called Miss Ayeka heard and she is here to bring you to Earth."

Ayeka opened her mouth but the shaman rushed to continue.

"You have not though been calling Ryoko."

"Who?"

"Ayeka's friend. That is the voice that Ayeka must really find."

"The voice in my dream, the one that calls Ryoko."

"Yes and before I forget, Tienten look's like your friend Tenchi because he is simply an alienated counter part. He is the Tenchi part banished from their shared soul."

"I don't understand."

"That's okay Tienten. I didn't expect you to. Your job is to navigate the galaxies with Ayeka in order to find the real voice, your origin, and home."

"Home. My home?"

"Yes Tienten. You will eventually wander up with all the answers and return to Earth with her."

"Excuse me, but how is it that you know all of this about us master shaman?"

"Simple Miss Ayeka. The stars-

He gestured with his hands.

the stars, they are never lying."


End file.
